


I believe in you

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian GP 2017, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mark has always believed in Sebastian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Martian fluff as Mark had said Sebastian would win and he did!!!

"I knew you could do it."

Sebastian turns around at the voice and sees Mark standing at the edge of the garage smiling fondly at him.

Sebastian smiles back and Mark cannot help but notice just how much better Sebastian looked.

2016 had seemed to have robbed Sebastian of his happiness, but now? Mark can see the old Sebastian shining through.

"Winning looks good on you." Mark continues. "You should do it more often."

"I intend to." Sebastian answers, the smile not leaving his face as he pulls Mark into a hug.

Mark is surprised by the sudden action and he has to stop himself from falling over as Sebastian hugs him tightly.

"Thank you." Sebastian murmurs against Mark's neck.

"For what?" Mark asks softly.

"For believing in me." Sebastian replies, pulling out of the hug to look Mark steadily in the eye.

"I'll always believe in you." Mark replies simply, gently reaching for Sebastian's hand to squeeze it.

The Sebastian standing before Mark is no longer a shadow of his former self. He's strong and confident, filled with an inner belief that just sparkles from him.

Mark will never stop believing in Sebastian. The Ferrari is back and nothing would stop Sebastian from achieving his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
